An image-reading device known in the art has a conveying path along which sheets of an original are conveyed, and an image-reading unit that reads images from the sheets as the sheets pass through a read position on the conveying path. This type of image-reading device can convey sheets of various sizes, such as A4 and A3 sizes, and in different orientations along the conveying path. For example, the image-reading device can convey an A4-size sheet in a latitudinal orientation (sideways) in which the short sides are parallel to the conveying direction, and a longitudinal orientation (lengthwise) in which the long sides are parallel to the conveying direction.